


Yin Yang

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Friends to lovers -sort of, M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters se demande pourquoi Nix et lui sont amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin Yang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yin-Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645212) by [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime). 



> Auteur : Pairatime
> 
> Encore un Winnix ! Bonne lecture.

_Il s’est encore évanoui… et_ encore _sur mon lit_ , s’exaspéra Winters en allant refermer sa cantine. Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il y vit une bouteille de Vat 69 à moitié dissimulée dans ses affaires.

_Pourquoi je laisse Nix cacher son alcool dans ma cantine, d’ailleurs ? Je ne devrais pas ; je ne devrais pas le laisser boire autant. Je devrais essayer de le faire arrêter. C’est ce que font les amis, non ?_

Et ils étaient amis, oui.

Pourquoi étaient-ils amis ? Il n’y avait pas plus opposé qu’eux. Nix s’enfilait avec un plaisir non dissimulé des litres d’alcool dès le réveil, et il continuait généralement le reste de la journée… malgré tout, il ne paraissait jamais saoul et n’agissait pas comme tel. Même la minute avant qu’il ne tombe dans les pommes.

Il parvint à subtiliser la bouteille de whisky que Nix tenait fermement contre lui.

_Il me fait confiance, parce qu’il sait que je n’ai jamais… sauf une fois… ce jour-là, lorsque j’ai bu un verre de… quelque chose… Est-ce qu’il le sait ? Est-ce qu’il aurait dit quelque chose s’il avait su ?_

Winters continuait à se questionner tout en rangeant la bouteille dans la cantine avant de se diriger vers la chaise près du lit.

Les rayons de pleine lune l’éclairaient, entourant Nix d’une aura étrange… Il semblait si paisible, si calme… alors que le Nix réveillé ne l’était jamais.

 _Il peut faire parler un mur… non, pas juste faire parler… mais donner à un mur_ envie _de parler. Et moi, je n’ai jamais été un grand bavard… je ne le suis toujours pas, mais avec Nix, j’ai envie de parler. Même avec Harry, c’est parfois difficile de tenir une conversation, mais pas avec Nix… Jamais avec Nix._

Il avait ce « truc » avec les gens. Les autres le laissaient faire des choses qu’ils n’auraient pas admises en temps normal, comme cacher du Vat 69, le laisser beaucoup trop boire… ou même appeler les officiers par leur prénom. Nixon avait appelé son ami « Dick » dès le lendemain de leur rencontre alors que Winters continuait, la plupart du temps, à l’appeler par son nom de famille.

Nixon pouvait devenir ami avec n’importe qui… ou presque. Il n’aimait pas Compton ; il lui faisait toujours faire les corvées dont il voulait se débarrasser. Tout simplement parce que Compton était un sportif et qu’il ne les aimait pas… Winters était aussi un sportif… mais Nix s’en fichait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils amis ?

« Pourquoi sommes-nous amis ? », demanda à haute voix Winters en observant l’homme assoupi.

_Nous n’avons aucune raison d’être amis, mais nous le sommes. Il est marié, il a un enfant, et une maîtresse. Et je n’ai jamais rien fait de plus que d’embrasser quelques femmes. Je n’aurais jamais trompé ma femme… Pourtant, ça m’est égal que lui, le fasse… Pourquoi… Pourquoi ça m’est égal ?_

_Ce devrait être une raison supplémentaire de ne pas être amis, mais ce n’est même pas le cas. Comme nos familles, elles sont si différentes. Son père possède sa propre entreprise et le mien est électricien. Il a grandi dans un manoir et nous, nous venons juste de finir de payer notre hypothèque._

Pourquoi étaient-ils amis ?

« Dis-moi qu’on ne m’a pas tiré dessus. »

_Attendez, depuis quand est-il réveillé ?_

« Tu me regardes comme la dernière fois où on m’a tiré dessus… »

« Tu as peut-être été touché… Mais tu n’as pas été blessé… C’est différent. Et j’en suis content. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je réfléchissais. »

« Hum… Viens te coucher, Dick, réfléchi plus tard. »

« J’arrêterai de réfléchir quand j’aurai la réponse à ma question, Nix », déclara Winters en se levant de la chaise pour quitter la pièce.

« Ne t’en va pas, c’est ta chambre. Par contre, je suis trop bien dans ce lit pour bouger. Quelle question ? »

Peut-être Nixon pourrait l’aider à comprendre, s’il savait.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous amis, Lew ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous amis ? »

« Parce que… c’est comme ça. »

_Si c’est une explication suffisante pour toi… Pourquoi ça ne l’est pas pour moi ?_

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Parce que nous sommes différents… beaucoup trop différents pour être amis… ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. »

« Dick. »

« Nix… Tu bois, je ne bois pas. Tu fumes, je ne fume pas. Tu aimes la nuit, je préfère le jour, tu dors t- »

« OK, on est différents, et alors ? »

« Comment on peut être « quelque chose » si on ne sait même pas pourquoi on est amis, Nix ? »

_J’ai besoin de savoir avant qu’on aille plus loin._

« C’est vraiment important pour toi, hein ? »

Il me scrute, maintenant… Il ne m’accorde généralement jamais plus d’un regard lorsque je l’observe, mais maintenant, et je peux le voir dans ses yeux, il m’étudie.

« Oui, Lew. Ça l’est. »

« Yin-Yang. »

_Quoi ? « Yin-Yang ? » J’ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Où ?_

« Je croyais que tu avais pris option philo, à ta fac. »

« On ne peut pas tous aller à Yale. »

_Philosophie… Chinois… Opposés… Deux opposés… Chacun part d’un tout… Chacun besoin de l’autre._

Ensemble, ils étaient un tout… Séparés, ils étaient incomplets…

« Tu ne souris pas assez. Maintenant, viens te coucher et dors un peu. »

_Yin et Yang… Voilà pourquoi nous sommes amis._

Cette réponse satisfit Winters, qui obéit sans rechigner et s’installa dans le lit.

« Tu sais, Dick, heureusement que je t’ai juste embrassé. Imagine si on avait couché ensemble. »

Fin.


End file.
